


No One Else Can Love You Like I Love You

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin may have resisted at first, but now he belongs to Yunho in every way possible.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	No One Else Can Love You Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho stared at his little brother, the other sleeping despite the alarm going off twice now. Yunho didn’t mind waking Changmin up. It was the best part of his day. Especially on those rare days when neither of them had anywhere to be and they could spend the day in bed. He was sure Changmin had homework to do, but if he managed to keep his hands off his sexy brother’s body, then he could do it. If not, well … then Yunho would help him get it done.

Yunho ran his hands over Changmin’s bare hip. There were bruises there from the night before and Yunho covered the flesh with his hand, fingers matching perfectly with each deep purple spot.

Yunho continued touching, up Changmin’s waist and to his chest. His chest had yet to fill out, but Yunho was showing his dongsaeng the benefits of good exercise and diet. His abs were already defined, and Yunho didn’t think it would be long until his dongsaeng had a gorgeous, well-built body like Yunho’s own.

Changmin moaned, and rolled onto his back. His dick lay hard against his body.

Yunho licked his lips. The remains of the night before dried in spots up and down Changmin’s body.

Yunho curled his hand around Changmin’s morning erection. He stroked lightly until Changmin’s moans increased and his hips rose and fell with Yunho’s touches. Yunho smiled and reached for the lube still lying on the bed.

Last night had been insane for Changmin. Yunho wasn’t even sure how many times he made his dongsaeng come, but Changmin had passed out long before Yunho was ready to come. Not that that ever stopped him from fucking his brother’s unconscious body until he came inside him.

Yunho coated his dick in lube and then spread his slick hands over Changmin’s cock and balls.

“H-hyung,” Changmin whimpered.

Yunho chuckled and gripped behind Changmin’s knees. He spread Changmin’s legs and bent them toward Changmin’s chest, pinning his brother firmly. His cock slipped over Changmin’s loose entrance and then easily pushed in with a dirty squelch. Changmin’s fingers clutched the pillow above him. It was firm rule: unless Yunho said otherwise, Changmin’s hands were above his head, always. No exceptions.

“Oh, hyung.”

“Shut up or you don’t get to see the new toy I plan to use this morning.”

Changmin bit his lower lip, eyes shut, breathing harsh as Yunho moved slowly in and out of him.

“Do you want to see it?”

Changmin nodded eagerly, opening his eyes so Yunho could see that he wasn’t lying. He really wanted to see it. Yunho wasn’t surprised. Changmin was a fucking toy-whore in bed. And well, that was mainly Yunho’s doing. Ever since their very first time together, Yunho had been using different toys on Changmin. And that was because Yunho knew that in order to get exactly what he wanted in bed, he was going to have to train his partner while he was still young, and he loved no one like he loved his little brother, and no one would have been a perfect match of obedience, respect and curiosity like Changmin had been.

Yunho remembered back to the day almost three years ago when he’d first tied Changmin up, taken him and claimed him as his. Twelve may have been young to some, but after that day, Changmin belonged to Yunho forever.

Yunho found the tiny vibrating bullet on the bed and held it up. “Do you know what this is?” Of course he knew what it was; they watched enough porn together to recognize any toy.

Changmin’s eyes went wide and he nodded. His mouth opened like he was going to say something and then remembered that Yunho told him to be quiet. Yunho smiled at his obedience. He pushed Changmin’s ass up, so he was flush with Yunho’s hips, and Yunho stopped thrusting, cock deep in his brother’s body.

Yunho turned the bullet on, the vibrations traveling down his hand, and then pushed it against Changmin’s dick.

His dongsaeng cried out, trying to arch into the touch. Yunho ran the toy all over, up his balls and pushed it into the slit of his cock. It probably hurt, but it didn’t seem like Changmin minded at all. It was covered in precome almost instantly. If there was anything Yunho had more if than lust and greed for his baby brother, it was patience. Especially when it came to torturing his baby brother. Changmin’s channel tightened around him, pulsating with every twitch of pleasure the toy caused, but Yunho did not thrust, filling his brother completely while the toy danced over his skin, up to his nipples and then against his lips. Yunho wasn’t sure how long he played until finally Changmin lost it.

“Let me come, please, hyung, please.”

Yunho pulled the toy away and slapped Changmin’s face, hard enough to split his lip. “You are not allowed to talk.”

Changmin’s chest hitched and he looked down in shame for breaking the silence. Yunho withdrew from his ass, despite Changmin’s whimper of protest.

“Such a bad boy,” Yunho muttered. He stood up, knees wavering. He’d been in that position for a lot longer than he thought. He went to the drawer and found a cock ring. Changmin’s whimpers intensified, making Yunho smirk. The boy could beg and plead with any noise he wanted, just not words.

Yunho yanked Changmin’s dick and balls around until they were encased in the metal ring. He slapped Changmin’s hip and said, “Turn over, bitch.”

With another whimper, Changmin did as he was told, ass in the air. Yunho reached to the floor and found the jeans he’d been wearing last night. He pulled the belt from them, and Changmin whined again, half anticipation, and half fear. Yunho smirked and ran his hand over his dongsaeng’s already bruised ass.

“Such a dirty, rotten boy. Can’t even obey one command. You keep your mouth shut and don’t make any noise, you understand.”

Yunho knew there was no way Changmin could obey that command, but his dongsaeng nodded anyway, biting the pillow to muffle his noises. Yunho picked up the discarded toy and ran it around the stretched rim of his brother’s asshole. His body jerked and twitched, but only a little meep sounded from his brother’s throat. Yunho pushed the toy inside his brother, let it hang there and then increased the vibrations. Again he waited, letting the toy turn his brother to mush, and then quickly brought the belt back and down against his brother’s skin.

Changmin cried out at the sting and slap.

Yunho whipped him harder. He pelted his brother’s skin until he lost count of the raised pink welts. A few of them split and blood trickled down pale thighs.

Changmin was crying, begging him to stop even as his body shuddered with pleasure. Yunho was sure he tried to come at least twice, but then just as Yunho was bringing the belt down for another strike, Changmin went limp, falling to the side. His mouth was open and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Yunho grinned and put the belt down. He kept the toy in his brother’s body, something for when he woke up and maneuvered him onto his back. He put pillows under Changmin’s head and shoulders, until the angle was right. With firm hands, Yunho gripped Changmin’s face, forced his mouth open with his dick and thrust into that pliant throat. Yunho loved feeling Changmin’s gag around him, but this was even better, passed out and unable to protest. Yunho fucked his brother’s mouth deep, knowing that Changmin wouldn’t be able to talk later without rasping. He took his time, enjoying the slide into a part of Changmin that no one else would ever dare breach.

Changmin jerked, sputtered and his eyes opened.

Yunho smiled down at him, not withdrawing. Changmin gagged around him, and gagged again. Yunho tilted his head back, drawing pleasure from the tightness of Changmin’s throat. His body convulsed again and again.

But like a good boy his hands stayed above his head, even in his delirium.

Yunho grabbed the back of Changmin’s head, holding him still in strong arms and jerked his hips faster. He was going to come sooner rather than later. Changmin’s throat always managed to tear his orgasm from him faster than anything else.

Changmin gagged again, forcefully and Yunho had a feeling that if he had anything more than come in his stomach, he’d be throwing up.

“Dongsaeng,” Yunho said in warning, though his voice was a bit breathy and lacked the usual bite. He couldn’t help it. Changmin was so amazing some days.

Changmin whimpered and those vibrations were enough for Yunho. He exhaled deeply, pushed his cock as far into Changmin’s throat as he could and let the convulsions pull his orgasm through him. Changmin gagged and come seeped from between his lips and even his noise as Yunho pumped him full. He coughed and sputtered and his eyes rolled back again. Yunho had no desire for his dongsaeng to drown in come so he very slowly withdrew, just before Changmin passed out again.

His dongsaeng sucked in mouthfuls of air and coughed and sputtered and tried to roll over. His body twitched from the toy still buried inside him.

Yunho wiped the last bit of come onto Changmin’s cheek. “Good boy.”

And Changmin smiled.

“Go take a shower. Do not take that cock ring off; you’re still being punished.”

Changmin nodded.

Yunho pushed him off the bed, and Changmin almost collapsed when his feet hit the floor. Yunho decided that was a good idea anyway. “Crawl,” he snapped.

Changmin fell to his hands and knees. The bullet was still inside him, the control swaying from the blue wire as Changmin made his way across the room to his bathroom.

Yunho waited until Changmin was out of sight, and then quickly pulled the sheets and blankets from the bed. They’d both come so much that they were in desperate need of changing. He usually made Changmin do this, dressed in a maid outfit with his ass hanging out, but he had something else planned for Changmin. It was going to take Changmin at least twenty minutes to clean up, and Yunho knew that was plenty of time. He gathered up everything he needed for the day’s play and then kneeled on the bed, jerking himself off.

It was so easy to come thinking of his brother, thinking of the first time he’d taken him, the first time he’d covered that young innocent face in come. Their parents had expected Yunho to watch over him while they were traveling around the world, and Yunho knew that the easiest way to do that was to keep Changmin under him around him controlled by him in every way he could.

With the image of his bloodied brother under him, it was easy to come in only a few minutes. He picked up the small dish and splashed his come into it. It wasn’t as much as he’d hoped, but it would do for now. He planned on adding more before the end of the day. With that done, he went to a different bathroom for a quick wash.

When he returned to his bedroom, Changmin was kneeling in the middle of the floor, hands above his head, gripping opposite elbows. His cock was purple with the need to come, and the welts on his ass and thighs were a vivid red.

Yunho wasn’t sure if he saw the things on the bed or not, but he would soon enough. He ignored his brother and moved to his closet. He dressed in comfortable jeans and t-shirt. Today was going to be a lazy day around the house.

“Hand and knees,” Yunho snapped, and Changmin fell forward at the command. His body shuddered and he whimpered.

Yunho walked up next to him and pet his head, fingers carding through his hair. “Who is my pretty little kitty, huh?”

Changmin inhaled sharply, and then meowed just like he was supposed to.

Yunho chuckled and went to the bed. He sat down and then held his hand down and rubbed his fingers together. “Here, kitty kitty.”

Changmin crawled over to him and butted his head against Yunho’s hand with another meow. Yunho smiled and pet Changmin’s head and then neck. His fingernail scratched up his back and Changmin arched into the touches. He was learning to make a noise that was almost like purring and Yunho loved it. They had started roleplaying cat and master when Changmin had mentioned that he wanted a real cat. Yunho showed him that Changmin did not need a real cat.

“Here, kitty,” Yunho said and took the dish from the bed. He placed it on the floor. “A little treat for you.”

Changmin licked his lips and immediately dropped his head down and licked Yunho’s come up from the dish. Yunho took stock of what he had and then picked up the anal plug that had a cat’s tail on the base. He lubed up the five inch plug and then gripped Changmin’s ass. He slid the tip of the plug around Changmin’s entrance. It was red from abuse and Changmin shivered. Yunho smiled and pushed it into him, and Changmin inhaled and then meowed in discomfort as the wide base stretched him open. The firm tail rose up above his back and every time Changmin moved, the tail would sway like a normal cat’s.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Yunho said. He picked up the collar. It was plain black leather, and too small for Changmin to wear comfortably. Yunho tightened it around Changmin’s neck more than it had ever been. The silver bell jingled merrily against the tags that said, “My name is Max” and had Yunho’s cell number on it just in case Changmin ever got lost. Changmin tried to swallow and his next meow was harsh.

“Are you done with your treat, Max?” Yunho asked.

Changmin looked up from the bowl and licked come from his lips. “Meow.”

Yunho fought back a shiver at the lust in that single sound. He looked at the bowl and saw just a few more traces of semen. He used his fingers and scooped them up, offering them to his cat. Changmin eagerly licked his fingers clean. Yunho smiled and pressed a kiss to Changmin’s forehead.

The last piece of Changmin’s costume was Yunho’s favorite. And Changmin’s based on the shiver when Yunho picked it up.

Yunho had fashioned the gag/headband himself. It was slightly intricate and took concentration to get it on just right. The first part was the metal mouth peace. Changmin opened his mouth for it, and Yunho settled the circle of metal under his lips. It spread his lips wide, and kept his mouth open. The metal extension that curled around his cheeks almost looked like whiskers. The band went around his cheeks, digging into the flesh and Yunho pushed headband part up, over Changmin’s head. Two cat ears stuck up from the fabric. Yunho tightened the clasp behind Changmin’s head, cinching it tighter than normal, just like the leash.

Changmin tried to swallow, mouth open and ready. And then he meowed. Or half meowed, since he couldn’t quite form the sound with his mouth forced open.

Yunho moaned and traced his fingers over Changmin’s lips and into his mouth, reaching for the back of it until Changmin gagged.

“So pretty, Max.” Satisfied, Yunho stood up. He attached a leash to the collar and then led Changmin out of the room. Changmin’s body shook, but followed him to their TV room. Yunho sat down and patted the spot next to him. Changmin tried to leap up, but his body was already so abused and confined that all he managed was crawling up. Yunho let him put his head in his lap and then pet his shoulder and his head.

Changmin meowed and relaxed, curling up against Yunho’s side. Yunho turned the TV on. He watched the programs but played with Changmin, twisting his nipples and tugging on the tail. They were light touches, but enough that Changmin was panting through the open gag and humping the couch, despite his tender, bound erection.

Yunho unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his erection out. He leaned against the arm of the couch, one leg on the floor and positioned Changmin between his legs.

“Oh Max, baby, are you hungry for another snack?” he asked and scratched Changmin’s head.

Changmin’s eyes shut and he whimpered.

Yunho pulled his head down and his dick pushed against the metal restraint. He’d bought this toy after making sure the ring was large enough that he could still fuck Changmin’s throat through it. He slipped his cock into Changmin’s mouth.

“If you want a treat, you have to get it. Suck.”

Changmin gripped Yunho’s thighs, but Yunho tittered and shook his head. “Paws behind your back, Max. I don’t want claws in my legs.”

Changmin had to adjust his knees as he gripped one wrist behind his back. Yunho dick slid further into his mouth. Yunho sighed, eyes shut and leaned back and enjoyed the blow job. The slide of Changmin’s throat was a stark contrast to the cool slip of the metal ring. Yunho enjoyed the sensations and let Changmin go at his own pace. He put his hands behind his head and hooked his leg around Changmin’s back, foot sliding on his smooth skin.

If Yunho was forced to choose between his little brother’s throat and his little brother’s ass, he wasn’t sure which one he preferred being inside.

“Aw, Max, good kitty. So … good,” Yunho praised, and got a deep hum in response. He let one hand fall to Changmin’s head and he played with the ears and Changmin’s hair. His orgasm took its time, but he didn’t care. They had all day together.

“Don’t let any of this treat slip out of your mouth,” Yunho said when he knew he couldn’t hold his orgasm back any longer.

Changmin’s body was straining from the effort to keep sucking and hold himself up. His body had shook with at least two dry orgasms since he’d started. Changmin inhaled and then pushed his head all the way down, taking all of Yunho into his mouth. He could not close his mouth around him, but he tightened his throat, gagging slightly, and then meowed.

“Fuck,” Yunho said as Changmin did it again, and then again. He lifted his hips, gagging Changmin more, but not caring as Changmin’s throat pulled his orgasm, teased it up his cock and then sucked it down, swallowing as Yunho released into his mouth.

Just a single dollop of come fell out of Changmin’s mouth and onto Yunho’s skin.

“Bad kitty,” Yunho said, slightly gasping, and Changmin’s eyes turned repentant and he rubbed against Yunho’s hip. “Bad kitties do not get to sit on the couch. On the floor.”

With a whimper, Changmin went to the floor. His body was still protesting most of his movements and his skin was red with need. Yunho put the stray come on his fingers and slipped them into Changmin’s mouth, gagging him even as he tried to lick them clean.

Yunho pushed Changmin away and sat up, buttoning his pants. Changmin curled up on the floor, taking the moment to rest as he should, and Yunho went back to watching TV. When his stomach decided he was hungry, he left Changmin on the floor, with the silent command to stay, and went to the kitchen for food.

After eating, he went back to the TV room and picked up Changmin’s leash. “Come on, Max.” He led his pet into his father’s office where he sat at the desk and turned on the computer. He had a few duties everyday that his father needed done for his financial company. It wouldn’t take him long. Changmin curled up at his feet with a quiet, muffled meow.

Yunho did the work and then goofed around on the internet for almost an hour. He did a mental time calculation and figured that Changmin had been ringed up and denied an orgasm for almost four hours now. Yunho scanned through a few porn sites and found one of a little twink bound up tight and stretched wide while a cock pushed into his mouth and three different toys fought for space in his ass. He tugged on leash and said, “On my lap, Max.”

Changmin climbed up him, body shaking harshly. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of the computer screen.

“Do you want to be restrained like that?” Yunho asked.

Changmin nodded and meowed.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Yunho adjusted Changmin in his lap, so his knees were on either side of Yunho’s thighs, squished into the chair. “Put your paws on the desk, kitty.”

Changmin did and Yunho licked his lips at the view of Changmin’s ass stretched so wide around the plug. He hit play on the video and the room filled with heavy moans and cries from the poor bottom on screen.

Yunho played with Changmin’s tail, spinning the plug and pulling it out a few centimeters. Changmin panted, trying to push back until Yunho slapped his hip and told him to hold still. He twisted the plug and used his fingers to trace his stretched opening. He lost himself in Changmin’s whines and shudders, teasing and playing for longer than he meant to. Changmin cried out, body almost collapsing as he tried to come again. Yunho caught him around the waist when his elbows collapsed.

The bound boy in the video was covered in come and blood.

Yunho held Changmin close and whispered praises into his ear. He removed the plug and pushed four fingers into Changmin instead. His other hand curled around Changmin’s dick, stroking the sensitive skin. Changmin cried out, tears dripping down his cheeks as he fucked himself on his hyung’s fingers.

“My Changmin,” Yunho said, biting on his earlobe. “Only my Changmin, right little brother?”

Changmin nodded frantically.

“No one else can touch you, no one else can play with you. No one else can make you come so hard that you black out, understand?”

Changmin kept nodding and then his body convulsed again, violently. Milky white fluid seeped from the bulbous head of his cock. He went limp, whimpering and crying as Yunho kept stroking him.

Yunho held him tightly and picked Changmin up. He carried him to the couch and dropped him. Changmin cried out as the toy was jostled and the edge of the gag dug into his cheek.

“Turn around. Knees,” Yunho said and stripped off his clothes while Changmin kneeled, hands immediately going above him.

Yunho trailed his hands over Changmin’s flushed skin and pinched him over and over again, relishing in the noises and whimpers. He finally loosened the gag and pulled the plug from his ass.

His wide entrance clenched around nothing and Changmin whimpered from the sensation. Yunho tugged on the leash, wrapping it around his hand, yanking up until Changmin couldn’t breathe. He kneeled behind his little brother and easily directed his cock inside his willing body. He pushed Changmin down, and Changmin face-planted on the couch, arms still above his head. He gagged, body jerking against the leash.

Yunho thrust into him violently, no longer patient. Changmin was his. His, and would be his forever. He used both hands to add more bruises and nail arms to his hips and sped up, going as fast and as hard as he could. Changmin’s mouth opened in a continuous whine as Yunho abused him, took him over and over and claimed him again.

“No one else,” Yunho said, faltering at the emotions choking him and making his heart swell. “No one else can love you like I love you, dongsaeng. No one. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world.”

Changmin whimpered in response and Yunho knew the signs. His body was pliant and weak, and he was going to pass out again. Quickly, roughly, Yunho pulled out of him and flipped Changmin to his back. He took Changmin arms and wrapped them around his neck.

“Talk,” Yunho snapped, and hooked Changmin’s knees at his elbows.

Changmin inhaled and gasped, “Hyung!” when Yunho pushed back into his body. They were so entwined and pleasure raced through Yunho so quickly that he had no idea which hands or legs were his. He snapped his hips forward and Changmin begged for it harder, harder, hyung please, make me yours again, always yours, no one else ever.

Yunho shut his eyes and felt tears on his face. He buried his face in Changmin’s neck, biting down as his orgasm was ripped from him. He faltered and stalled, orgasm filling Changmin up, pulsing in time to his heart and then he fell covering his brother completely, trying to regain control.

“I love you, hyung,” Changmin whispered, tightening his hold. “I love holding you and being so close to you, but god damn it let me come.”

Yunho chuckled and pushed up, hands next to Changmin’s head. He rolled his hips, cock slurping through his mess inside his brother. Changmin’s eyes shut with a whimper.

“You want to come, dongsaeng?”

“Fuck yes, please.”

Yunho grinned and slowly pulled his cock out. He let Changmin unbend and then he leaned over his brother and licked his cock. Changmin cried out in surprise, hands going to Yunho’s head.

Yunho smiled and pushed Changmin’s dick into his mouth. He could not deep throat like his dongsaeng could, but knew he didn’t have to. He cupped his restrained balls and sucked lightly, licking and teasing the head and crown.

“Fuck, Yunho-hyung, come on. Fuck, please.”

Yunho pushed his fingers into Changmin’s ass and then lifted that hand up to Changmin’s mouth. Changmin grabbed his wrist and licked the come from his fingers, moaning and jerking his hips, trying for more. Yunho smirked around him and then took his hand back. Four fingers easily fit into his stretched body, and just to see, Yunho balled his hand into a fist and pressed lightly.

Changmin cried out, body shaking.

Yunho pressed more forcefully, slowly stretching him until Changmin’s body gave and his fist slipped inside him. Yunho shivered too and Changmin’s body went limp with another cry. Yunho rotated his fist, withdrawing to the point of the furthest stretch and then pushing it in deeper, and then deeper until Changmin’s entrance was pulsating around his wrist.

“Fuck, hyung, oh god, oh god, oh … please, please, I … oh fuck.”

Yunho kept his entire hand inside his dongsaeng, sucked his cock deep in his throat and then released the metal ring around his cock and balls. After only a few more seconds of the sensations, Changmin’s cock pulsed and Yunho pulled away. He stroked Changmin’s cock and moved his hand, flexing both and watched as Changmin came. Changmin screamed, body going taut as wave after wave after wave of come shot from his dick, the strongest one landed on his neck and the rest painted his chest in long strands of white.

“Oh … Yunho-hyung … love … love you …”

And Changmin passed out again.

Yunho smiled and gently removed his hand from his brother’s body. They’d both need another shower, but until then, Yunho pulled their bodies together on the couch, held Changmin tightly and let himself relax.

“I love you, Changmin,” he whispered.

He only lay there for a few minutes, and then picked Changmin up and carried him up to his room. He wiped him down with a wet cloth, and Changmin shifted, slowly gaining consciousness, but not waking up. Yunho didn’t mind. He spent the next hour watching his brother sleep, smiling at how tight his chest felt, how much love he had for the boy. He kissed him and played with him until his cock slowly filled again. Soon, when Changmin was eighteen, Yunho was going to take him to a tattoo artist and have his name tattooed right at the bend of Changmin’s hip. Claim him forever.

God, he wanted him again.

Yunho loved it when they both had the same day off so they could spend the day naked and fucking.

He thought about what he wanted most and smiled. Within ten minutes he had Changmin’s wrists and ankles tied to the headboard, and he was blindfolded when he woke up slightly panicking. But Yunho was sliding his dick in and out of his loose hole and tugging on the leash still around his neck.

Changmin sighed and relaxed for a moment and then easily slipped into another role they often played. “Who … what … what’s going on? Who are you?”

Yunho smiled, leaned over him and said, “Not tonight, my love. Tonight you are going to scream my name and I am going to make you come over and over again.”

Changmin shivered. “Please, hyung. Please Yunho, make me scream.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips and did his best to make his dongsaeng scream.


End file.
